Natural wicker has been used for many years for the manufacture of furniture, baskets, and other household goods. Natural wicker comes from pliant plant fibers; less pliant plants may be steamed or soaked in water to enhance pliability. Some plants, such as willow switches, may be used in the form of the entire stalk. Fibers such as cane or rattan are often used after peeling the outer skin to reveal the core or inner cane. There are various types of cane or rattan, such as Manau, Kooboo, Batang, etc. Other plants traditionally used are bamboo, water hyacinth, banana leaf, and reeds. Fibers may be drawn both from the stems and from leaves, depending on the plant. Wicker may then be woven into furniture, baskets, or other products. Wicker is generally lightweight, strong, and comfortable to sit or recline on.
Wicker is available in numerous styles and designs and may be woven in numerous different patterns and arrangements. For example, wicker may be twisted or untwisted, flat or round, and may include natural surface features, such as stripes and grooves. Of course, these styles may be mixed and matched in a particular weave pattern as designed based on the purpose and aesthetic requirements of the product being manufactured.
Natural wicker does have several drawbacks. After harvesting, natural wicker materials dry out, and may easily be damaged by precipitation, sun, and wind. Exposure to weather will deteriorate natural fibers over time. Attempts to waterproof natural wicker add an additional fabrication step, and are rarely successful. Natural wicker will soften when it absorbs moisture, accelerating wear. Excessive moisture could make the wicker susceptible to rot and mildew. In addition, some canes or other natural fibers have become scarce due to deforestation.
In recent years, synthetic wicker has been developed from various polymers and similar materials that have some of the look and feel of plant materials, but are not susceptible to the drawbacks of natural materials. The appearance of conventional synthetic wickers has generally been somewhat abstract, and dissimilar to the appearance of natural materials. Synthetic wicker yarns have generally been prepared by an extrusion process of a polymer through an extrusion die, which historically has produced a smooth, “plastic-like” appearance for the yarn.
An aspect of natural products is that there are organic variations in surface appearance, texture, splits, or coloration of the starting wicker yarn. For example, in some types of natural wicker, the shape or thickness of the natural leaf or stem affects the characteristics of the wicker yarn. Such natural characteristics are valued in the authentic appearance and texture of the finished wicker panel or article of furniture. The abstract features of conventional synthetic wicker yarns may have some effect when seen from a distance, but they still can appear artificial when seen closer up. Even features such as a variable cross section, grooves, or stripes may lack the appearance of equivalent natural materials. Further, when touched, these abstract features do not simulate the organic feel of the surface of natural fibers. Of course, the abstract features of conventional synthetic wicker yarns are less effective for larger synthetic wicker yarns.
A synthetic wicker yarn simulating the features of organic yarn material would enhance the appearance and feel of finished wicker items.